Final Destination 3
Random notes *This is the third in the Final Destination series. * The ending was re-shot, reportedly because of unfavorable reactions at preview screenings. This also happened with the two previous films in the series. Simularities to other final destinations *In the DVD version's special features, at the end of the movie, a homeless person is sleeping on a subway bench, blanketed by newspapers reporting the death of the final two people involved in the "Route 23 Pile-up" from Final Destination 2. * In the scene where the truck reverses into the car at the drive-thru, it is a truck that advertises Hice Pale Ale. There is also a truck in Final Destination 2 that also has the same livery. * Does the voice of the devil in the theme-park sound familiar to you? Or maybe the conductor on the train at the end of the film who says 'Next stop is the end of the line'? They should, because both are voiced by Tony Todd, who played the mortician in the original Final Destination. * It's been mentioned that Tony Todd is the voice on the roller coaster, but also notice the sign at the entrance to the roller coaster. It has the words "I'll see you soon" which was exactly what Tony Todd's character, a.k.a. The Guy at The Morgue, says to Alex in the first film as he and Clear leave the morgue. * The ending was re-shot, reportedly because of unfavorable reactions at preview screenings. This also happened with the two previous films in the series. *Before entering the ride, a sign said, "No exit after turnstiles. I'll see you soon." with an image of the devil next to it. "I'll see you soon" is the tagline of the mortician in both Final Destination 1 and 2. *In Final Destination 5, the words in the picture frame are "The Scariest Rollercoaster", and a picture of the devil is next them. This is obviously alluding to the Devil's Flight rollercoaster, which is the rollercoaster that derails in this film. Plot Seven people skip death, and death comes after them. Using pictures, they have to uncover how to avoid death. Errors *The same truck drives past twice in about 10 seconds. *In the end, they all die, and a happy song plays in the credits. Very fitting. *At the tricentennial, Wendy, Kevin and Julie are right in front of Julie's friend that gets speared resulting in them being spattered with blood; but when they are talking about Ian causing Wendy's death, they have no blood on them or their clothes. *No roller coaster has restraints that lower by themselves. *The attendants didn't check all the restraints. This is ALWAYS necessary, on ANY ride. It is likely that this was deliberate. *On any roller coaster, the Dispatch button (or "Start" in the movie) must be held down until the train is clear of the station. This is a safety feature to make sure the attendants are clear of the moving train. If the button is released before the train is clear of the station, it will stop. *Rollercoasters cannot have horizontally curved chain-lift hills. *At the tricentennial, Wendy, Kevin and Julie are right in front of Julie's friend that gets speared resulting in them being spattered with blood; but when they are talking about Ian causing Wendy's death, they have no blood on them or their clothes. *The restraints use ratchets to lock, not hydraulics. A coaster of this type wouldn't even have any hydraulic lines. *In the scene where Kevin and Wendy are talking outside of the school, Kevin's hair changes positions depending on the shot. At the same time, each time the shot goes back to Kevin, not only does his hair change, but the people behind him. It switches from Julie and Perry to random people, then back again. *When Ashley and Ashlyn are in the tanning salon, they are not wet. They have no umbrella(s). *At the end of the film where Wendy is stuck on the track, she looks back at everybody that died. At the right side of the screen, right in front of the camera, you can see a dead girl blink. *When Ashley is panicking in the tanning salon, her ear piece keeps moving. *When the owner of the tanning bed puts the suntan cream under the door, the door changes position between shots. *The position that Ian holds his nailgun changes between shots. * The roller coaster used for the Devil's Flight is really the Corkscrew at Playland in Vancouver, where all three movies were filmed. If you look during the opening credits, you can see the name "Corkscrew" up in the lights above the coaster. After this, it says Devil's Flight during the rest of the roller coaster scenes. *A cordless nailgun takes about 2 s econds to recharge and cannot fire consecutive nails nearly as fast as depicted. *When both Kevin And Wendy are looking at the pictures after the funeral, Kevin asks Wendy to look at Frankies picture. Kevin then turns the car a little to the left almost hitting the tow truck, seen in the metal bumper you can see the front of the camera truck. * In several shots during the weight room scene, a boom mic is reflected in the hanging swords. *Wendy's hair in the cemetery scene changes between shots. *During the scene when Wendy is looking at her camera and Julie walks in to ask if its ready yet, you can see Wendy holding the paper with Ashley's number on it. Then when Julie walks out, Wendy turns and sees the paper on her desk, no where near her hand. *They state that the photo plate of Lincoln has a crack in the precise location he was shot. Lincoln was shot behind his lower left ear and the bullet ended up behind his right temple. This is not the path shown in the picture. *During Wendy's roller-coaster premonition, you'll see a shot of Ian and Erin. The two girls behind Ian and Erin are supposed to be Julie and Perry, but are obviously stand-ins, considering they look nothing like the two actresses. Category:Horror films/episodes Category:Films